


King's Island

by Plunderer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plunderer/pseuds/Plunderer
Summary: Yeah, so if you're reading this, Hi there and welcome. I just got an urge and started writing this, didn't even have time to edit it properly so excuse my mistakes and whatnot. Any comment and feedback is appreciated and if you want to see where this little story if mine goes, please just say so and I'll be more than happy to oblige. I may or may not continue this one for a while. I dunno when I'll get an urge to get back and continue writing this one , thanks for reading.
Comments: 1





	King's Island

Chapter 1

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I once again regained consciousness, the time before I passed out was a hazy blur, a sharp pain shot from the right side of my head. As I slowly sit up, my vision suddenly went hazy for a second, but I slowly adjusted from the pain and immediately looked at my surroundings. I found myself waking up in the middle of a room illuminated by a rectangular panel of light in the ceiling, the one side of the room being entirely mad of see through glass. This room looked like a maintenance or control room of some kind, with the opposite side full of buttons and levers and other control mechanism that was probably used to operate something. A small rack in the corner was topped with different types of tools such as wrenches, screws and other I can’t recognize.

After feeling the pain in my head, I started to examine myself for any injuries that I may have missed, I looked at my chest and found a large gash in my shirt, luckily I wasn’t injured and I closed up my jacket to cover it up, but the question still remains on how I ended up here. I was having a hard time remembering what happened before I even got here. Not remembering anything got me scared for a moment, I was on the verge of panic but I gathered my wits and calmed my nerves.

‘There must be a good explanation to all of this, I just need to think calmly and try to figure it out, and hopefully I’ll start remembering things sooner or later’ I told to myself.

I got up and head to the glass wall on my right to take a look outside; I realized the room I was in was inside a bigger structure, a warehouse of some kind. The strange thing was the whole place was dark and empty, except for the room I was in. I could see different tools and machinery scattered everywhere, I could also barely see walkways and scaffoldings lining up the walls and ceilings. I immediately felt something really strange in this place, judging by how the way everything looked; it was almost like the people who used to be here just suddenly dropped everything and left in a hurry. Tools and other belongings were strewn everywhere.

My instincts told me that I shouldn’t stay here for long so I decided to look around and find a way to get out of this place, and that’s when I noticed the exit on the far end of the glass wall. The door didn’t look like your typical everyday door, even by this place’s standards; it was solid iron and thick, like a bunker door. It was almost like they really don’t want anything getting through this door. I examined it and figured out that it was locked, and that I need some kind of key card to open it.

I patted my pockets to checked of I have anything like that on me. All I found was my wallet with a couple of ID’s inside and some cash.

“I figured as much, as if things was that easy …” I muttered to myself.

I head to the table with the tools I saw earlier and took the heaviest wrench I could find. I started forcing the door open by bashing the side where the lock mechanism should be, hoping that the sheer force would do the trick. Which did nothing for the door; the damn thing was really tough. I took the screws I found earlier and pried open a panel in the wall adjacent to the door. I shorted a few wires, hoping that would trigger the lock mechanism inside. After a few tries and a bunch of times getting shocked, the impenetrable bunker doors finally swung open.

As the door was finally open, I noticed the floor in front was covered with what looked like dried clumps of dirt but somehow wasn’t and something that resembles a lot like dried blood. The outside of the door was also full of scratches and slightly dented in some places. Whatever it was that wanted to get through to this door was strong and tough as hell to be able to dent something like this, I was sure I didn’t want to run into it anytime soon.

I step outside and feel the frigid cold air, I kept the wrench and the screwdriver I had with me as a weapon, just in case I had to fight my way through. As I walked outside, I was still clutching at my head, the pain has subsided somewhat, but the sharp feeling was still there. I must have hit my head really bad before I lost consciousness. My memory before waking up was fuzzy and hazy at places, I remember something about a female voice that seems so familiar but I just can’t place who it belongs to, all I remember is that she keeps on telling me to find someplace to hide until they arrive. What does that even mean?

That memory just left me with more questions than answers, what were we hiding from? Who are we waiting for to arrive? And how did I end up locked in that room and why was I the only one left behind? Trying to rack my brain for answers just filled my head in more pain so I decide to forget about it for now and focus on finding someone, anyone to give me answers. In order to do that, I need to get out of here first.

I noticed a set of stairs in the far corner; it seems to be leading atop the building I was in. At the opposite of the stairs heading outside was a huge double door that seemed to be there to accommodate large vehicles or something. Besides these huge doors were another door, this was a normal size door, more likely for personnel entry. I guessed that door leads outside so I checked it out first.

I started to walk towards that door, as I got closer, I can faintly hear a noise outside. I knew immediately that these weren’t noises weren’t normal, and it clearly didn’t come from a person, maybe an animal or something like that was what came into my mind. There was a low growling coming from the other side of the exit. It was almost like a creature went running past from outside.

That stopped me my from my track, I was reminded of the scratches and dents made on the door of the room where I just came from. Then I thought to myself, what if this was the same creature that made those marks? Is there an animal capable of such a thing? These were the thought running through my head as I stare at the only exit now just a few feet in front me. I decide to steel my nerves and approach the door as quietly as I can to avoid anything on the other side from noticing my presence.

The door was the exact same build as the bunker door from the glass room that I came from, except for the fact that there was a small rectangular opening in the middle as a window. The small window was covered with a thick glass; it was small but enough to allow an unobstructed view to the other side. The outside looked like what you’d expect the outside of a factory or a warehouse would look like, wide enough for a large vehicle to pass thru and surrounded by dozens of pipes with different sizes from one as wide as my arm to one large enough for a person to walkthrough.

At the very center was a circular pool, about 30 feet in diameter, where all pipes converge into. Walkways and ramps surround the pool and a large protruding machine sits in the middle, maybe a generator of some kind. I guessed that this place looked like a lot like a type of hydroelectric power plant or maybe a dam.

As I gaze through the window, the outside looked eerily quiet and calm, the night’s darkness perfectly hiding what lurks in the shadow. The only source of light outside was the full moon above, highlighting the subtle fog that hang on the ground. Beyond the cemented ground of the power plant was a forest that looks like it leads to a swampy marsh. I decided to head outside and take a better look.

Unlike the door from before, this door didn’t require any key card to open; a simple button was on the right side of the wall. I gently pushed the button while clutching on the wrench with my other hand.

The cold air hit my face as I opened the door, the silence was deafening as I carefully analyze the view in front of me, whatever that growling thing that was once here before was nowhere to be seen. The place was just as I’ve seen from inside, except this time I can see far in the right side a wide suspension bridge with broken down cars and what seemed like an abandoned tank right in the middle, the bridge leads to a walled off compound, with the walls being 40 feet high.

To my left was a cliff face, I doubt there could be any way to get around that cliff so I guessed I should try heading to the bridge. I started walking but as soon as I step forward, I stepped on something strange.

I look at my feet and saw the same clumps of dirt I’ve seen earlier, except for the fact that there was this were fresh, it was covered with small clumps that was somehow giving off a faint reddish-orange glow, and there were also drops of blood mixed in. The mysterious thing was scattered everywhere, as I was about to kneel down to try and pick up this weird thing to take a closer look, I suddenly felt a chill run through my whole body.

Something or more like someone was looking straight at me, it was a strange sensation but it was as if I can feel a burning gaze that was being aimed directly at me. There was a strange feeling of animosity from the looks too and it caused my entire body to act up on instinct. It wasn’t just a single pair of eyes either, there were a number of them; my head suddenly snapped up at the tree line in front of me, they must have come from the swamp.

Beyond the trees, in the thicket of the forest covered by the darkness, dozens of glowing pairs of eyes appeared, and then the leaves started to rustle despite the lack of breeze flowing. The creatures, which the eyes belonged to, started to come out from the tree line one by one. There were three of them that came out of the forest, then seven, and before I knew it there were almost a dozen of them.

They were all running, no, they were sprinting right towards me in a semi-loose arc. From a distance they looked like normal people, but as they got closer, I realized the difference. They might look like a normal person from a far, but their body wasn’t in any way human, it looked like they were made up of decaying flesh held together on the outside by black rock fragments clumping together to form as their skin, they covered with cracks in a lot of places as if hot embers of coal was glowing underneath and parts of that was falling off and crumbling as they move. Their unnerving red eyes really stand out in the dark.

And as they kept getting closer, I can barely hear them growling as ran towards me, that noise I heard earlier was actually coming from these things, my skin started to craw as I slowly realize that these people might not be normal humans.

As I was dumbstruck from what I was seeing, I forgot the threat that was about to chew at my face, I started to act when they were close enough for me to hear their growling and hissing, from where I was standing.

One of them finally reached me and started to slash through me with its outstretched arms and claws; I tightened my grip on the wrench and narrowly dodge as I sidestep to avoid it. As it fell forward on the ground after missing its prey, I brought down the wrench on top of its head and smashed with full force; I heard a painful crack as the metal went through skull. The creature fell face first and went limp, its glowing nerves on its body began fading like the embers of a dying hearth, and the body fell apart as if it was as brittle as sand, a black smoke slowly dissipate from the creatures corpse .

I didn’t have time to catch my breath because as soon as one of them fell, another two of those things attacked me at the same time. I dodged again barely in time, as first creature’s claws passed over my face, barely reaching me. I slammed my weapon on the stomach of the second, merely pushing it back. I swung the wrench in an arc in front of me, hitting the first creature in the jaw along with its head. Its head fell sideways as its body started to crumble.

The second monster’s eyes glowed more violently, enraged by its fallen comrade, and started clawing and pouncing at me more viciously. I barely dodged its attacks. As I was to smash his head, it swatted my weapon out of my hands and the wrench flew backwards away from me and I fell on my back. Being as defenseless as I am, it felt it finally has its chance to go for the kill and pounced on me one last time. I reached behind me and grabbed the screwdriver from before, as the thing was about to pounce into me, I aimed my weapon into its eye. The screwdriver went straight through its skull, its glow started to fade and it crumbled right on top of me.

Another one of those things jumped on me while I was still on my back; I used my arm to block its mouth from reaching my face. With its mouth snapping at me, I can feel its piercing eyes stare at me as its inhuman strength was about to overpower me but I somehow managed to kick it off of me. I got back up and scrambled to where the wrench flew off. As it tried to grab on to me yet again, I swung my weapon low, aiming for its legs. It caused him to fall flat. Then I swung the wrench hard and crushed its skull.

I was panting, trying to catch my breath, when I realized more of those things were now just a couple of yards away from me. Most of them were sprinting; some was jumping in the air, and about to land right on top of me.

I threw my screwdriver into the one most closest to me in the air, and started to get up and run back inside the building. The screwdriver got caught and its mouth and went straight through the back of its throat, it crumbled midair and showered the other creatures with its remains. It seems that the more I kill of these things; the angrier the others are gonna get.

I got to my feet and took a stance, clutching the wrench in my hand as if my life depends on it, which it does in this situation. The creatures were surrounding me now, the nine of them made a lose arc around me with the door just a feet right behind me. They didn’t attack me immediately like I thought they would, they kept their distance while growing and snapping as a way of threatening and intimidation. I guess seeing a couple of their own get destroyed got a few of them to hesitate. But I could still feel their burning gaze towards me.

We were at a standstill now, I tried to calm my nerves and held my weapon tightly to keep my hand from shaking, I tried to look each of them in the eyes and keep them back but those empty glowing stares filled such malice and animosity made me think twice. The door was just behind me, if I move fast enough maybe I could get back inside and keep them out, but if I show even a small sign of weakness I knew it was chance for them to attack again and I won’t be able to fight of this many on my own.

I heard a few more growling and hissing from a far, and I could swear they it was slowly getting closer. If I keep dragging this stand off any longer, more of those things will come. As if I wasn’t outnumbered enough, why can’t these guys just give me a break?

I did the only thing I can think of in that situation, I dove right into them. I knew that that was the last thing they expect a cornered prey would do and I used the split second of confusion to my advantage and took out one of them by smashing its face and punching another. In hindsight, punching someone hard as a rock in face might not be the brightest idea, but it gave me the chance I need to dive for the door behind me.

I quickly closed it right behind me as soon as I was inside; a huge thud rocked the door from its frame as the bodies of those creatures slammed against it. Their collective noise from the incessant growling and punching must have attracted others of their kind to this place because there were more of them now.

The door was shaking from the inhuman strength of pounding and scratching from outside. I wasn’t about to wait and find out how long this door will last. I ran back to the room where I came from and hurriedly looked for anything I can use as weapon, a metal pipe, maybe some tools, anything I can use to protect myself.

I was rifling around the tool drawers that must have belonged to the people who use to work here when I found a small safe. I tried to opening it by using a piece of metal and smashed the lock.

Inside the safe were a small standard pistol and a couple of spare magazine.

“It’s gonna cause a lot of noise but better than nothing I guess …” I said to myself.

I wasn’t about to question why there was a gun tucked somewhere in a power plant along with the tools, and why would anyone need them in the first place. I was just thankful for the protection. I tucked the gun behind.

There was still the incessant pounding and scratching from outside, and the door wasn’t gonna hold on for much long. I head to the stairs that I saw earlier and I decided to head upstairs. The set of stairs was covered with a thick wired fence and a fence door, as soon as I closed the door and secured it with anything I could find. The door heading outside finally gave in. The creatures got inside and headed straight towards me. There were twice as many of them now, I got a better looked at them too and realized that they still somehow resembled a human. They looked like they were a twisted deformed version of their former self.

Most of them looked like normal middle aged man; some looked younger or even female. But the most notable thing I found was that some of them have tattered pieces of uniform or cloth that they once wore and it still stuck on them. This means some of these guys are the ones who used to work here.

“What the hell happened here, and why can’t I remember anything … Aggghhh !!!”, as soon as I start to recall the past, my head starts hurting, it feels like someone’s poking a metal rod in my brain. Once again, I chose to get those things out of my mind for now and find anyone who might still be alive.

As I head up through the stairs, I noticed how high this leads up. I reached the top and realize that I’ve ended up on the backside of the building. The whole structure seemed to be made by hollowing in the mountain and having the building’s façade face the other side while being built inside.

I hesitantly head outside, carefully checking if there were more of those things outside, as I scan my surrounding for possible threats while plotting my next course of action, I realized that I was halfway up on the side of a mountain with a valley sprawling right below me. There were a bunch of houses and other small structure down below, most of them were either in shambles or have been intentionally torn down.

But it was more like whoever those people who used to be down there left in a hurry because of something that’s coming, and looking back to what I’ve just been through, running away would be the best bet.

Beyond the valley, heading north, there was a building that looked a bit strange. It was a structure made within the side of the mountain itself. It was well hidden from the view when seen from the air; the natural caving in structure on bottom of the mountain makes it easier to defend. The building, when looked from the outside looks like a large double blast doors made to keep anything from getting inside, it was worth a shot in trying to look into the place.

The only problem was that the place was surrounded by those things, judging from where I am right now; I can tell there are about twenty or so. Not counting those who are scattered inside the abandoned houses and ruins. I guess investigating the inside of that bunker isn’t worth the risk of getting through all that, I thought to myself.

Maybe I could head westward, that place looked like it leads to a river running parallel to the valley and head downstream, it might lead me to a pier or a dock. I might be able to contact someone from there, who knows.

But since I’m already in a safe place with a good vantage point, I decided to observe these things actions from a far for a few minutes so that I can plan better on how to avoid them, maybe I can find any pattern in their movements, asses their level of intelligence, or maybe even find a weak spot other than bashing their heads in.

But right now all I got from observing these things behavior is that they solely rely on instincts in hunting or preying other people and whatever intelligence they once had before they turned into these things were gone, not even a semblance remains. They’ve completely turned into mindless animal whose only goal is killing. Their senses must have been heightened to some degree too, as the smallest sound from anything around them instantly catches their attention.

As I was pondering on what my next move will be, the only light that shone from the moon illuminating the dark night was slowly getting blocked by the dark clouds, a sudden shift in wind was as noticeable as the sudden sharp changes in the movements of those things down there.

Then, as if out of nowhere, it started raining heavily. I suspected that the noise from the rain must have irritated these monsters sharp sense of hearing; they clearly looked more agitated than before and most of them were snapping at every sound made by the raindrops around them. I was so surprised at the sudden turn of events, thinking I’ve finally found something about these things that I could use against them. Thinking that nothing could surprise me more at this point, something caught my attention from the edge of my eye. As soon as the heavy rain started, there was a small group of people that came out and started running towards the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so if you're reading this, Hi there and welcome. I just got an urge and started writing this, didn't even have time to edit it properly so excuse my mistakes and whatnot. Any comment and feedback is appreciated and if you want to see where this little story if mine goes, please just say so and I'll be more than happy to oblige. I may or may not continue this one for a while. I dunno when I'll get an urge to get back and continue writing this one , thanks for reading.


End file.
